Skinny Love
by accio-serena
Summary: Something brief and short. I listened to the song Skinny Love while I wrote this. Mostly just fluff. One Shot. Picture is Dramioneloveteam


Skinny Love

Hermione paused, breathing heavily, her eyes to the ground, "Draco, I don't want to hide anymore... I don't want to pretend anymore." She glanced up at him, kissing him lightly.

Draco pulled back, "Granger, you know we can't do that. If anyone found out..." Draco paused, closing his eyes. "We just can't, Hermione." He began to straighten his tie and ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

"Draco, please... I don't want just brief moments throughout the day like this." Hermione motioned to the potions closet they were crammed into. "I want you to hold my hand in front of everyone. I want everyone to know, I'm yours... Don't you want the same, Draco?" Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes.

"I can't afford for anyone to know, Hermione. I am sorry..." Draco opened the door and ambled out to the corridor. Draco left Hermione in that closet, every bone in his body was aching, and his legs were begging him to turn back to kiss her one last time. He just treads on through the hall, he wanted to leave, he wanted to disappear. She made him better, without her he was nothing.

"Oh Draco!" Pansy bounced towards Draco and slammed her lips against Draco. Draco only tasted Hermione. Pansy parted and looked up to Draco, "I've been looking for you for so long, where were you?" As Pansy spoke Draco watched Hermione walk by, her head down, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. His heart began to sink. He can't believe he caused her any pain. He needed her. He finally mustered up the courage he needed to be with her, he couldn't stand not being hers any longer. Pansy grabbed Draco by his cheeks and turned him back to her, "Dracooo, pay attention to me. You haven't spent any time with me." Pansy whined.

"Um, we will talk later, Pansy? I have things I need to take care of." Draco quickly pecked her cheek and walked off. Pansy continued to call out for him, but Draco could only think of her.

He needed Hermione. He was done hiding. He couldn't pretend he didn't love her anymore. He desired her in every way. She was the light in his dark, she made him feel like he could be better one day. She made him laugh, made him feel things he had never felt. Draco didn't care anymore. He didn't fucking care anymore. He needed her. The days he spent with her- the brief moments he spent with her, were his favorite days. When he went without her, he felt out of place, like the world had stopped.

He began to run, searching for her, he couldn't control it anymore. He was wrong. He was fucking wrong. He didn't care about his dad anymore, his friends, or his house. He loved her. He loved everything about her. He loved her ridiculously loud laugh, he loved her crooked smile, he loved the way her hair fell over her face and even more how it felt in his hands. He counted the freckles on her skin like they were the stars. He had the confidence he needed.

Draco rounded a corner near the Great Hall, he saw her, he finally found her. Weasley had his arm around her as she cried into his shoulder. He was trying to touch her. He was trying to feel her. Draco felt rage go throughout his body. He watched Ron kiss her head. He felt his blood boil. Everything inside of him wanted to rip Weasley apart. She was not his to hold, touch, or even fucking think about. She was _his._ Draco stomped his way to Hermione. He couldn't hear anything, but his thoughts. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

Draco pulled Weasley off of Hermione from behind roughly, "Don't you dare fucking touch her again, Weasley," Draco spat.

Hermione gasped, Draco swiftly put his hands on her cheek and pulled her to him. He kissed her carefully, then all at once. He felt her hands on his chest, he hoped she couldn't feel how fast his heart was racing because he had never felt so nervous in his entire life. He finally parted and looked at Ron who was awestruck.

"You are fucking Draco, Hermione?" Ron stood up yelling angrily at Hermione.

Draco pulled out his wand and pushed Ron against the wall, his wand against his neck. "I'm not afraid of risking expulsion for you, Weasley. Don't pretend like you actually cared for her. You shag up with every Gryffindor girl who will let you." Draco put his wand away and walked away from Ron. He placed his lips against Hermione's softly.

Hermione was beaming. She was so _goddamn beautiful_. Her eyes pierced into his and it felt like all his worries were melting away. He entwined his fingers with hers. "Let's go."

Hermione looked at him with confusion, "Where are we going?"

Draco grinned and motioned toward a full Great Hall with everyone eating inside. "I don't care anymore. I can't live another second without you in my life, Granger. You are everything I have ever needed." Draco brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Draco's knees were weak; he was scared as they walked into the Great Hall. He looked at her; she was so confident. She wasn't scared of anything. He stood tall and held onto her hand as if it was his life support. He loved her and that was all that mattered.


End file.
